Percy Jackson and The Forbidden Huntress of Artemis
by Hero of One
Summary: After Percy sees Annabeth cheating on him, Percy becomes depressed. So depressed that Zeus offers him sanctuary as Guardian of the Hunt. Percy accepts the offer and soon realizes what a big mistake he made. But as time progresses, he finds out that his decision wasn't all that bad, because he finds himself falling in love with Thalia Grace. Perlia. Characters may be OOC.


**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but you know how it is with school, and exams getting closer each day. **

**Anyway, here's the first chapter of **_The Forbidden Hunter of Artemis_

**P.S. I changed my mind and decided to make a different beginning for this story.**

**The Secret Revealed**

**3rd Person POV**

Percy walks out of Goode High School for the last time in his high school life. He smiles and congratulates himself getting past high school with relative ease. When he turns the corner, he spots his girlfriend, Annabeth, leaning against his car, engrossed in a book that she's reading. As Percy approaches, Annabeth notices him and smiles at him. Percy smiles back at her and embraces her in a hug.

"So how did it go Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asks him, referring to the graduating ceremony. Percy groaned, replying

"Oh my gods, it was the worst thing ever. It was so boring! I mean, I had to sit and listen to adults and parents drone on for 4 freaking hours!" he says throwing his hands up in exasperation

"There, there, Seaweed Brain, it's over now." Annabeth says patting him on the back.

"Yeah, thank gods for that. So you packed up for Camp Half-Blood?" he asks her, and for a second Percy thought he saw a look of anxiety flash across Annabeth, but it disappeared just as quick as it had appeared. She smiled at him and nodded,

"Yep, I packed both of our stuff in the trunk." Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss.

"Thanks Wise Girl. Let's get going, we don't want to miss the end of the school fireworks at camp, now do we?" Percy says walking to the driver's side. Annabeth went to the passenger's side of the car and sat in shotgun.

Percy started the car and left the school grounds and onto New York streets, thus beginning their journey to Camp Half-Blood.

**Percy POV**

Something's wrong, Annabeth has never been this quiet before. She usually rambles on about the newest architectural advancements or buildings for the entire trip, while I pretend to understand what she's saying. But today, she's just silent, and totally unlike Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, are you okay?" I ask her. She turns to me questionably.

"Yeah, I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you usually talk nonstop about the newest architectural stuff. But today, you're not making a single remark about it or anything." I explain.

She looks away, and I can't help but feel a little hurt. She always tells me how she feels. But today, it looks like she's hesitant in telling me what's wrong.

"It's nothing Percy, I'm just tired, that's all." Wise Girl tells me, still not looking at me.

If I weren't the Seaweed Brain I am, I would have noticed that her voice sounded a little shaky and not at all tired; but being the person I am, I was ignorant of it.

We drove in silence for about another hour before coming upon the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. I parked close by and grabbed both Annabeth and mine's luggage, and handed Annabeth hers and when we reached the cabins, I kissed her, and went our different ways. Once I was inside my cabin, I put my stuff away and decided to talk to Chiron to see if knew why Annabeth was acting so weird. I then thought about the kiss we shared before we went to our cabins. It seemed as if Annabeth was reluctant and didn't really put anything into it, she just did it, as if trying not to upset me. I frowned again, wanting to know badly why Annabeth was acting so distant from me.

When I reached the Big House, I saw Chiron, Dionysus, and the two other invisible players playing Pinochle, and I slightly smiled.

'_Some things never change'_ I thought to myself, remembering the first time I saw them playing Pinochle, after I had woken up from my fight against the Minotaur.

"Hey Chiron, been a while hasn't it?" I said to him. He turned around and saw who had spoken and smiled.

"Hello Percy, yes it has been a while. How was your school year?" He asked me. I was about to respond Chiron, but Mr. D cut me off saying,

"Are you not going to say hello to your favorite deity, Peter Johannes?" he asked me, trying to get a peek at Chiron's cards, and failing doing it. I rolled my eyes at his action.

"Hello Mr. D. The school year was great Chiron. Only a couple of monsters appeared, and that was either before or after school." I told Chiron, and he nodded in satisfaction.

"That's good to hear. I've had reports of monster activity all across the country. Artemis and her Hunt have been hunting them down nonstop, and yet it seems that more monsters are appearing as soon as others are killed." He said seriously.

"Whoa, that's bad." I commented.

"_Very_ bad, Pedro." Mr. D said.

"The Olympians believe that someone has opened the Doors of Death." Chiron told me. I gave him a confused face.

"What the Hades are the Doors of Death? And what do they have to do with so many monsters?" I asked Chiron.

"The Doors of Death are the doors that keep all things that have died in the Underworld. If the doors were ever to be opened; then everything that had ever died would just appear in the land of the living again. What I don't understand is how they were opened. Thanatos is in charge of the Doors of Death, and I know for a fact that he would never allow the doors to be opened."

"Do you think that someone tricked him into opening the doors?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"No, Thanatos is too clever to be tricked. My best guess is that someone trapped him and opened the doors themselves." He told me. My mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. How come there were so few monsters in New York? Why would someone open the Doors of Death? I shook those questions out of my head. There was nothing I could do about it.

"Hey Chiron, before I forget. Do you know why Annabeth's acting weird? She doesn't seem herself today." I asked him. For a second, I thought I saw him tense up, but it must've been because of the conversation we just had.

"No Percy, I don't know why she has been acting weirdly. Perhaps you should ask some of the campers if they know why." He told me and went back to his Pinochle game without another word.

I walked away from the Big House and began asking those who had been there before I came. All of them seemed reluctant to answer, but they told me that she started acting weird about a week ago when some kid, Kirk Gasher, I think his name was, arrived at camp. About 5 days ago Poseidon claimed him, and he moved to the Poseidon cabin. I was excited that I finally had a half-brother who wasn't gone most of the time, but I don't blame Tyson though.

After he was claimed, Annabeth started hanging out with him more and more. I wasn't too worried hearing this. I mean, she probably was just showing him around, and getting him used to the camp schedule.

Seeing that it was almost time for dinner, I started heading my way to the pavilion.

When I got there, the conch just sounded and the campers began heading towards here. When a guy about my age sat down across from me, I saw that he looked almost exactly like me, except he had blue eyes instead of green, like my own.

"So you must be the famous Percy Jackson, eh?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am, and you must be the famous Kirk Gasher, eh?" I replied jokingly. We both laughed a little.

"You know, you're more modest than your reputation is given as the Savior of Olympus." Kirk told me.

"Nah, I'm not the real Savior of Olympus. It was really Luke Castellan. I only gave him the knife that prevented K-r-o-n-o-s from rising." I told him, making sure I didn't say Kronos' name.

"Since you're a son of Poseidon, have you learned to control your powers?" I asked him.

"I wish, I still don't believe I'm a son of Poseidon. I mean, I mean, only thing I can do is barely lift a cup of water off the ground." He said exasperatingly.

"Hey Kirk, don't doubt yourself. I can help you with your water control. I was probably just as bad, or maybe even worse than when I first found out I was a son of Poseidon." I told him. He looks at me gratefully.

"Thanks Percy, but I don't really believe that you were worse than me at the beginning." He told me.

"So how do you like Camp Half-Blood so far?" I asked him passing him the plate of brisket that a dryad had given to me.

"I love it here. I mean, it's better than the place I was staying before here." He told me handing me the basket of bread rolls. I decided not to ask him where he had lived previously from the tone of his voice. We got up and went to the fire pit and offered some of our food to Poseidon. We then began eating and having a good time. I found out that Kirk was a pretty cool guy, and not one of those jerk brothers that some of the cabins had.

**3rd Person POV**

After announcements, Percy went back to the cabin with Kirk, but he said he had something to do. Percy took a shower and put some clothes on for bed and went to sleep, or at least he tried to. No matter how hard Percy tried to fall asleep, he kept having this feeling of dread that something bad was about to happen. He got up and put on some shoes on, and grabbed Riptide before he went outside so that he would have some protection if he ran into a harpy. Percy walked out of his cabin and felt that it was cold outside. He walked down to the beach to clear his thoughts and hopefully rid the feeling of dread he had right now.

Once Percy reached the beach, he sat down and laid back on the sand with his arms behind his head. Percy closed my eyes, listening to the rhythmic sound of the waves lapping onto the beach and back again. After about an hour or so, Percy decided that it was time to head back to the cabin. But just as Percy stepped off the beach, he heard a feminine giggle coming from the other side of the beach. He decided to investigate and see who had giggled. He walked over and began hearing voices coming from where he was heading.

"Man, Annabeth, you're the best. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." Some guy said. His eyes widened in surprise. Annabeth was cheating on him? Why would she do that to him?

"I know, and you're the best boyfriend a girl could have, Kirk." Annabeth told his half-brother. Percy's heart nearly broke when he heard those words exit her mouth. Annabeth was cheating on him with his own half-brother. Add insult to injury, she just stated that he was the best boyfriend any girl could have. Instead of walking away and pretending this never happened, Percy decided to confront them. He walked closer and out from his hiding place, and what Percy saw finished off of breaking his heart. Annabeth was in Kirk's arms, and they were lying down on the beach. They turned around and saw him standing there. Annabeth immediately got up and out of Kirk's arms and stood up away from Kirk. Kirk got up confused at why Annabeth had just done.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked Percy shakily. Percy looked at her sorrowfully.

"I should be asking you the same thing, and why you were in Kirk's arms when you're my girlfriend." He said accusingly. Kirk stepped up and put his arm in front of Annabeth protectively.

"Hey Percy, I don't know why you're accusing Annabeth. She told me she was single and she had never had a boyfriend before, so back off." Kirk told him, preparing for a fight. Percy was about to bring out Riptide, but thought better of it. Instead, he asked her,

"Is that true Annabeth? Did you tell Kirk that you were single, even when you weren't?" Annabeth, who had her head down in shame, looked up with tears in her eyes. She nodded, hurting Percy more.

"It's true, I did tell him I was single. It wasn't on purpose though. It's just that he reminded me so much of you. One thing led to another, and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I wish-" Before Annabeth could continue, Percy interrupted her,

"Annabeth, stop. I just have to ask you one thing: Are you happy with him?" Percy asked her.

"W-What?"

"Are you happy with Kirk?" Percy repeated. Annabeth nodded her head.

"Yes Percy, I'm very happy with him, and I love him so much." Annabeth told him, getting out of Kyle's arms and stepping toward Percy slowly.

"Then I'm happy too. All I want for you is to be happy. Know that I will always love you Annabeth." He told her kissing her hand. He turned to look at Kirk, who was expecting Percy to yell at him.

"Take care of her Kirk. She's one in a million. Don't lose her and don't hurt her. Do that for me, will you?" He asked Kirk. Kirk nodded in response to Percy's request.

"Thank you Kirk. I wish the best for your relationship with Annabeth. May it last 'til one of you die." Percy said to the two of them, and began walking away.

"Wait, Percy. Thank you for this." Annabeth said to him and kissed him on the cheek even though Percy desperately wished it had been on his lips. The last thing Percy saw before getting out of sight was Annabeth jumping into Kirk's arms with a look of happiness that she had never shown when she was with Percy.

**So how was it? Definitely different from others, right?**

**Just do one thing for me: REVIEW!**

**Hero of One**


End file.
